Love in the Rain
by Kalika Higurashi
Summary: A girl working at a bar falls in love with a mysterious stranger, but who is it that threatens to kill them both? AU Hiei OC PG for cursing.
1. Default Chapter

Love in the Rain

Kalika

Yeah. I know Hiei is a little OOC…Sorry… Well read and tell me what you think…

New A/N: I decided to redo this entire fanfic. I hope you like this version better than the older one!

Strange...I thought the documents that says I own Yu Yu Hakusho were around here somewhere. Hmm. Guess that means I don't own them.

On with the show!

I poise my hand over the journal, the faux-quill pen quivering slightly.

__

Let's see. Where to begin. My name is Thea. Thea Higa. My last name is pronounced ee-ga. The 'h' is silent. Enough about my name. I am 18 years old, out of school and working at this bar. My mother forces me to work there, "to find the man of my dreams." Greg Smith goes there every day, hoping to win_ my heart. No way, Jose. Something smells fishy about him, I can't quite place it, but I don't like it at all. _

Ah, well. I'll figure it out soon enough. Darn. Wish I had gone to college just like my friends. Mom won't hear any of it. She says that's not what a woman is supposed to be doing. 

My father passed away a couple years ago. So that leaves me with my mother. My father was someone very important, but the exact information was lost when he passed on. He was supposed to tell me when I turned eighteen. 

I have dirty-blonde hair, emerald-green eyes, and I'm not very tall. I've got to go to work. Ja ne.

The dark billiard room glows eerily. It's a little distance from the bar. I sigh as I sit at the bar, speaking with Mz. Duff. I have the feeling that Greg is going to show up any minute. I am surprised to find a huge power coming into the building. I jerk, but relax when this power doesn't seem to dominate everything as if he owned the bar, unlike Greg. 

"Thea. Go make your usual rounds, won't you, dear?"

"All right, Mz. Duff."

I get up and pick up the tray from the bar. I begin to pick up the various bottles that litter the area. I turn into the billard room, where there are small round tables scattered throughout the room but in no hinderance to those playing pool. I pick up bottles and plates that are left by careless customers. I gather another tray from an empty table. 

__

The waitress must be doing some interesting things in order to leave this behind.

I walk through the billiard room, on my way to dump these dishes, with a tray in each hand. The empty bottles, and stacks of plates tip perilously on top of them. 

"Woman!"

I jerk, almost losing the two trays. I turn annoyed with whomever shouted the degrading comment. I shoot a glare towards the spiky-haired fellow dressed in black. He is sitting at a table in the corner. 

Sighing, about the fact that he is a customer, and how I am supposed to act, I make my way of to him, "Yes?"

"Hn. I'd like something to drink."

"What would you like?" Swallowing my agitation.

"Coke." He notices the agitation.

I look at him with slightly more interest, hardly anybody calls for a nonalcholic beverage. A hand grabs my behind and raucous laughter explodes directly behind me, "Oh ho! You know not to talk to others when I'm around, baby!"

Comically, my face puffs up like if an anime character gets mad. I move out of Greg's grasp, "Even if he's a customer? That's rude, Greg. And how many times have I told you not to grab my butt?!"

I sigh with relief when Greg walks off, probably more pissed now. I shake my head in anger when I remember that I wasn't able to sense his presence or his arrival. In embarrassment, I turn back to the spiky-haired guy as Greg shrugs and walks away, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It is he that should be sorry. What is his name?"

"His name is Greg. He does this all the time, especially when I have my hands full."

He snorts. I roll my eyes, "My name is Thea, and what is your name, Prince Charming?"

He looks at me, a little shocked perhaps, probably with the fact that I was sarcastic. I smirk and look at him a tab bit closer, that's when I realize that he was the power that I had sensed a little earlier. The power that was not domineering.

"Hiei."

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally know the name of the one who rescued me. I'd shake your hand but..." I nod to the two trays in my hands, "Just give me a minute, and I'll bring your, oh what was it again? A coke?"

Hiei nods and I walk away, through the billiard room to the bar. I put the empty bottles into the recycling bin in the back. The stack of plates go into the kitchen sink, where some people are working. Some cooking, others getting stuff together, or cleaning up.

I put the trays up and grab a clean glass. I fill it with ice and coke. I walk back to Hiei and hand it to him along with a straw.

"Thanks"

I raise an eyebrow, usually people did not thank the waitress, "Anything else?"

He looks thoughtful for a moment, then replies, "Company."

I look at my watch, "My break will start in a few minutes if that's what you're asking."

He nods.

"All right. I'll be back in a sec."

I hurry back to the bar, and speak to the elderly lady, the owner who is behind it, "Mz. Duff, would you mind if I take my break now?"

"Go ahead. Greg left. I don't know what your mother sees in that boy."

"He obeys her, just like a servant."

"I see. I'll take your apron, Thea."

I brush a lock of dirty blonde hair out of my face, then I take off my apron, and hand it to Mz. Duff, "Thank you."

I smooth out my jet-black skirt, and short-sleeve shirt, the customary uniform of the bar, while Mz. Duff gets me a glass of water. I walk back to Hiei and sit in the seat across from him.

"Who's Greg?"

I look at him sharply, "He's someone that my mother is forcing me to. And the question was for?"

"Curiosity

We continue talking for a while but eventually I had to get back to work. As I walk around delivering drinks and food, and picking up empty plates and glasses, I feel Hiei's eyes watch me, protectively.

Well, I thought I'd end it here for right now. If you want to find out what happens though you guys probably have already got the gist of it, if you already read ahead. Gomen nasai, for the bad chapters and that's the reason behind the revisions. Tell me what you guys think!

Ja ne!

And don't forget to review!


	2. Sorry

Hello everyone! I am afraid that I must give you some bad news:

After the second chapter 'Love in the Rain' has been posted, I will not be able to update for several weeks.

Yes I will continue, but these _must _ take priority:

1) I have to bring my chemistry grade up.

2) I have an AP exams as well as finals, did have an SAT test (just took care of that). All in the same month. Joy -_- Bet you can hear the enthusiasm, huh?

3) and a friend's grandmother passed away, also one of my neighbors. (the grandmother I mean, lived right down the street) and I'll have to keep her cheered up.

With all that said, I must bid you all a farewell...At least for the rest of this month.

However, I will write from time to time, but please don't expect any updates for a while.

Gomen, and ja ne...

PS: The second chapter is being sent to one of my editors.


	3. The Pendant and Running Away

Love in the Rain

Chapter Two

Kalika Higurashi

This is the revised version and I assure you that I will definitely _not_ be stopping anytime time soon.

Thank you to those that reviewed. And sure, snowfox I'll look over Linkmate. I would like to read it. Just send it to my email address: Kalika_Higurashi@yahoo.com

Anyways, I think that's it for the A/N and Review Responses.

Disclaimer: *sobs* Okay! I don't own anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho! *cheers up* But I _do_ own a Teddy Bear named Shuichi Kurama. ^_^;; I guess that's as close to owning it as I can get!

New A/N: Thought I'd get this up. Had it typed for a while and my editor hadn't emailed me back yet, so I thought I'd just put it up after I checked it over again. I could use a beta reader if anyone is interested, just tell me in the review or email me. 

Stats: I took the SAT, I think I did really well. The AP exam is over and I think I got a least a 3 (5 is the highest). I just had a test in my chemistry course (Stoichiometry, don't even ask! ^_^;;;) and I think I did well on that as well. 

That's it and I hope you enjoy the show!

I am sitting at my bay window seat. My hair pulled haphazardly into a bun. My emerald eyes pierce through the plain glass of the window to look out over the backyard as I think about what to write. The sun is setting, turning everything into a slightly reddish version of itself. The blue-green journal lies in my lap, half-open. The faux quill pen balanced thoughtfully within my hand.

I look down at the paper and touch the pen to it.

__

It's been several months since I've met Hiei. At first he was cold. Kept calling me 'woman.' Finally I got pissed off enough (I was having a really bad day, been groped several times, and "offered" a crash course in the bedroom.) and smacked him on the back of the head to annoy him then I told him off and my name again.

He was quite stunned, then my cheeks heated up and I left to tend to other tables.

The next day he came by my work, as per usual, he came up to me while I was serving some customers. He tapped me on the shoulder, "Thea, I need to talk to you."

Hoping to get a big tip from the customer, I told him to wait for me at the bar. He silently moved away, doing as I had asked him to do, and completely shocking me in the process.

I finished serving the customers and headed over to the bar. Hiei is sitting on one of the stools, facing the room, with his elbows propped up on the counter. I walk past him to put the tray and stand up.

I sat by him on another stool. He faced me and turned me around. He placed something around my neck. When I got the chance to look at it, I saw a really pretty pendant. On a gold chain hung a black dragon wrapped protectively around a gold one. Though they weren't very big (about from the tip of my thumb to the first knuckle) one could see it clearly.

I forgave him after that, and I think we've become more than just friends. I don't mind the fact that he won't admit it quite yet because I think he is worried about putting me in danger.

I look up from my writing, and fall onto the floor once I looked out of the window. The journal lies on the ground still half-open, my quill pen by my head. I sit up and close the journal then rub the small of my back.

The window opens silently and Hiei comes in. He smirks as I glare at him.

"Did you have fun sneaking up on me? But still, I should have been paying attention-"

I shut my mouth quickly as soon as I realize that I've said too much.

"Humans can't sense me."

This time it is my turn to smirk, "Maybe."

"I knew there was something you were hiding, but I decided against using force to find out what it was," He kneels in front of me, "So now tell me."

"You can be so demanding, you know, Hiei?"

He smirks again, "Sometimes. Now tell me."

I sigh, "I can sense auras. You have a powerful aura. I've never felt anything quite this strong. Regular people don't even compare with you. Greg has a slight lead over _them_ though, but the way he sends the aura makes it seem larger than it really is."

"I see. You have some Spirit Awareness-"

"THEA! Get your lazy, fat ass down here!"

I bow my head in shame, I was continually hoping that he would never hear that, "Listen. I'll go see what she wants but you should stay up here and _out of sight_."

I get up and dust myself off. I hurry downstairs, "Yes, mother?"

My mother is sitting in one of the lay-z-boy chairs, with her feet propped up, "Has Greg asked you yet?"

"Has he ever?"

"Don't get bitchy about it. I just asked you a simple god damn question. The two of you would make a wonderful couple."

"Whatever you say."

SMACK!

My head careens to the left. In a flash, my mother had gotten up and slapped me in the face. A stinging sensation throbs in my right cheek. Numbly I raise my right hand to cup my cheek.

"You ungrateful _bitch!_ You had better be glad that you are my biological daughter else you would have been kicked out long ago. You're no good! I can't believe that you are even related to me. I was never like you when I was your age! You make me so frustrated! Greg is such a nice boy. He's too good for you. Get out of my sight!"

I walk away calmly. I climb up the stairs and head into my bedroom. I completely forgot that Hiei was still there.

"Thea?"

I start, "Hiei-"

He moves out of the shadows, and over to me. He cups my stinging cheek, "What happened?"

It begins to cool and throb less and less until I can't feel it anymore, "It's...nothing..."

"Don't get started on that. It isn't nothing. Where did it come from? It wasn't there earlier."

"My mother...it's been going on like this since Father died."

"How long ago was that?"

"He died a couple years ago."

"I'm sorry, " He pulls me into an embrace. His arms wrap around my waist.

Shyly I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I will take you away from this hellhole. Someplace away from Greg and your mother. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course I do."

He takes one of his hands from my waist and caresses my cheek. He leans down and presses his lips against mine. I close my eyes and he tightens his arm around my waist. The hand pressed on the small of my back moves up to the back of my head to deepen the kiss.

__

Why am I doing this. Kissing a guy that I've known for only months...Yet it feels like I've known him forever. Yeah he told me about the Reikai Tantai, a little of his past, what he is and that kind of stuff. But it doesn't matter a lot to me. If he can hold me like this forever, I feel like I can erase all my worries.

We pull apart reluctantly. He picks me up and sets me on my bed, "Go to sleep. I'll be back tomorrow to take some of your stuff."

"Where will I be living soon?"

"It's a place where my sister is living right now. Genkai's temple."

"I've heard of that." I yawn, "You'll be back tomorrow, right?"

"I will."

" 'Kay. 'Night."

"Good night."

I fall asleep and Hiei leaves my room, the same way he came in earlier.

The next evening, I brought a big bag, similar to a camping backpack. And luckily, I had bought some Space Bags (No, I don't own the company that makes these either, but they do come in handy. ^_^;;) I can pack a lot of stuff in them. Mother had gone out to visit Greg and to discuss some things. Some of the kimonos I fold neatly. Blue, green, black, white, silver, gold. I place them in one of the plastic bags, and use the hand held vacuum to take out all the air.

Then a couple of my fighter's outfits (khaki, baggy pants and white tanktops) along with some regular clothes, like pants, shirts, undergarments and the like, go into another. I do the process again.

I put the two full bags in the camping bag. I still have some room left. Thinking Hiei's sister would like some clothes, I pack some that wouldn't fit me anymore into a third bag and place it in the backpack, after the process has been done again.

I grab a couple of sentimental things, such as a couple stuffed animals and place them with the Space Bags. Then I close the pack.

I hear the only car coming up into the driveway. Quickly I stuff the backpack underneath the bed. I really didn't feel like putting up with her, I'm not to sure as to how she will react to my running away.

Grateful for the dust-ruffle (the little skirt that goes around the bottom of the bed, you know?), I head to the window, practically begging the gods that she did not bring Greg back with her. I may not have been able to sense him, but I've learned that there's an ability to mask one's aura. I hope that he had not mastered that ability.

My mother gets out, and closes the driver door. She opens the door behind it, and pulls out something. From this point of view, it look like a dress with plastic on it.

__

Please don't let that be a wedding kimono.

She closes the door and heads out of my line of sight. I sigh and sit on the floor.

__

Great. She's talked with Greg about a wedding. I'll have to get out of here. Soon.

I wrap my arms around my legs. A soft tap at the window brings me out of my worrying thoughts. I look over my shoulder. A pair of crimson eyes stare back at me from the shadows.

__

Hiei!!

I jump up and unlock the window. Hiei hops in after I stand back. He pulls me into an embrace, "Thea..."

I grip the front of his cloak.

Clomp! Clomp!! Clomp!!!

__

Mother is coming up!!

"_Hiei. Hide!_"

He nods and melds into the shadows, as if he does it all the time.

Wham!!

"Thea! I've got wonderful news!"

__

Joy...

"You're going to be married next month!"

I balk, "N-next month?!"

"Isn't that wonderful? Ah! And just in time for spring, a time of love~~~~! Aren't you excited?"

"_Ecstatic_."

"I knew you would be. I've got a wedding to plan." She practically skips out of my room.

__

Me...? Married...to...that imbecile of a man! No way! I don't think so!

"Let's get you out of here."

I turn around, and face Hiei, "Not quite yet. There are still some things I need to take care of before I leave. If it's possible come back every night. I have another bag to use."

"All right."

I grab the camping bag from underneath my bed. Hiei picks it up and places it on his back. Before he jumps out, he snakes out an arm and pulls me close. He kisses me chastely, then leaves out the window, disappearing quickly into the night. Left with my ponderous thoughts, I close the window and climb into bed. My eyes flutter close when my head hits the pillow.

Cool! It's gotten longer. At least a little bit. I guess that's it for now..


	4. Pain and Death

Love in the Rain

Kalika Higurashi

Chapter Three

A/N: Hey everyone! Long time no see! Thanks for being patient. It's been a rough time but I think I've managed to do excellent. Oh and guess what? I got a 98 on my chemistry exam, pulling it up to a 'B'. I'm really happy about that. 

But I just hadn't had the time to type the chapters up, though I'd get 'em written (on paper). I really need to save some money for a laptop. ^_^;;

New A/N: Sorry guys, been really busy. Had so many trips I constantly think I'm still at a hotel somewhere.

Now for Review Responses:

DC- Thanks. I'm glad to hear it. I've been working my butt off trying to get it the way I wanted it. A lot of paper ends up in the trash. ^_^;

VASH THE STAMPEDE - I'm sorry about the fact that I don't update often enough to satisfy all of my readers. But I'm glad to have some loyal readers for my first fic.

Hiei's black dragon princess- I am glad to know you like it. Hope you like this chappie. 

On with the show!

Don't own them, so there's no use in suing me.

__

We've continued moving all of my stuff. Strangely, he insisted that I take all of my stuff. I guess he, Yukina-chan, and Genkai-san must have agreed to make sure that I feel right at home at the temple. I'm grateful for that.

I've packed and sent everything that I was sure that my mother would not miss. Finally, it had come down to things, such as posters and pictures that cover my walls. My mother asked of course, but having thought this over for a few nights, I managed to come up with a lie that she will take no questions asked, "I thought that my fiancé would be moving into our house, and therefore sleeping in my room with me. I doubt that he will like all the posters and pictures featuring boys."

You gotta love my imagination: she believed me, no questions asked.

Finally I got my stereo system packed and sent over. All that I have left are the clothes that I am wearing and this journal.

Today. My new life will begin today. I just know it.

I close my journal. I sigh. The rank smell of cigarettes fills my lungs from the customers of the bar. I finger the pendant, wondering when Hiei is coming by. He always made a point to show up during my shifts.

"Thea...Table 12's orders are ready!"

"Kay!"

I put my journal in the pocket of my mini-apron along with the pen, then fold my shirt over it to conceal it without looking too sloppy. I get up from my spot at the bar and hurry to grab the tray from Becky, a co-worker. She hands me a stand too.

I head over to the table, a booth with mirrors on the wall to make the place look larger that it really is. About six people look at me expectantly, three girls, three boys. From the looks of it, it kinda looked like a triple date. If there ever was such a thing. 

I serve them, and once I finish serving them, I catch sight of something reflecting in the mirror. It is someone standing in the doorway.

__

Hiei!

I turn around. His crimson eyes widen, then he disappears in a flash.

__

Hiei?!?!

I leave the tray and stand where they are. I run out of the bar with Becky calling my name. 

Quickly I run from the bar, but then I realize that I have no idea where Hiei went. 

__

Damn it! Where could he have gone? Okay...Time to hunt for him. Good thing he let me get a 'feel' of his aura, so I know what to look for.

I close my eyes.

__

Show me where you are Hiei. Why did you get cold feet now?

Slowly I feel a power being unmasked.

__

Thought you where going to hide, hm? Not this time, I'm going to get a straight answer about this out of you. 

It starts to rain.

__

Great. But I gotta focus on him. Okay. Lets see were you are, Hiei.

Since the power has stabilized, feeling the power from both his Jagan and the Darkness Dragon (The dragon on his arm, calling that short for: Dragon of the Darkness Flame), a map formulates in my mind.

__

Hmmm...Looks like you're on Strawberry Road...* Good...it's not far from here. With Mother having the only fricking car, I'd rather not pass out on the side of the road. 

Strawberry Road is only a mile away from here. I think he's about a mile down the road. But why he's there, eludes me. Oh well, I'll ask him when I get there. I start to jog down the old highway. As I jog, I think.

__

Maybe my assumption was correct, but every night he's asked me if I'm sure about my decision. I explained to him that despite the fact that he is a member of the Reikai Tantei, that I still want to leave with him.

It rains harder, as I reach Strawberry Road, "Brrrr....Cold!"

__

I think I have fallen in love with the fire demon. No_... I don't think, I know... I've fallen in love. My father was right. _

Glad I let my shirt hang out, over the apron, to at least protect my journal, I jog down the street. Trees pass by. After about 3/4 of a mile, I see someone in black sitting on the side of the hardly used road.

__

Hiei!

I begin a full-out run, "Hiei!!"

He looks behind him over his shoulder, "Thea?"

He stands and catches me when I run into his arms. He lets out a grunt of surprise, "Thea...What are you doing here?"

"You're a chicken, you know that?! Why did you get cold feet?"

"I wanted you to be safe and happy, in a way. I may not like Greg or your mother but they're a hell of a lot safer than the damn monsters that come after me. I didn't want to be the cause of your pain, " He wraps me in his cloak with him. His body warms up to keep the coldness away from me.

__

Fire demon, that's right baka, you keep forgetting.

"Baka! If you _had_ left, you would have been the cause! I love you, you idiot!"

He leans back and looks at me curiously. His crimson eyes search my emerald ones. Then he smiles an actual smile and nuzzles my cheek with his.

__

I finally pulled down those damn defenses that he used to keep around him.

I feel fingertips grabbing the back of my shirt, by the collar. They yank me away from the warmth provided by Hiei. The front of my shirt jumps up to choke me. I am pushed to the ground, unfortunately the ground is asphalt.

It feels like my outer thigh, hip and arm on my right side feel like they are being ripped apart, as if dozens of knives are determined to gouge out chunks of flesh.

"Damn you, bitch! You were supposed to be mine, but don't worry, baby, I'll kill this punk, and you won't have to worry about him controlling you anymore."

"Nani? Him, controlling me? Everything I've done and said are of my own accord, Greg."

Hiei smirks at my defense of him, then scowls at Greg, "And do you think you can kill me, puny human? I won't let you hurt Thea anymore."

Greg scowls, looking hideous, almost like on of the youkai that Hiei told me about, "Thea is not your woman!"

"She's not yours either..."

"She will be mine, once I get rid of you!"

"Really now?" Hiei is smirking again.

"You think this is funny, do you?!"

Greg pulls out a pistol, silver and sleek. He points it at Hiei, who looks like he's about ready to let loose an evil laugh with the way his shoulders are shaking. I sit up, wincing at the pain, given so freely by the road. Using my left hand, I pull my right arm into my lap.

"Hmmmm...You don't seem to mind that I have this gun pointed at you but for some reason you seem to care about that broad lying on the road. I wonder if I should test my theory, " Greg 'thoughtfully' aims the gun at me. 

I jerk, pulling at my wounds, making them bleed more. I hiss in pain. A car door opens, "Greg! Don't you dare kill her! We need her!"

__

Need...me? For what?

"Do you think I don't know that?"

__

Father... Does this have something to do with what you wanted to tell me?

A memory flashes...

The pale yellow walls. The stank smell of medicine and disinfectant. The bareness of the room. And the feeling of dread, worry, and anticipation fill the room. They all signify that it's a hospital room.

There is a man lying in the hospital bed. The crisp, white sheets cling to his body, showing his bony frame. I sit in one of the plastic chairs next to the bed, "Papa."

His normally tan skin has faded considerably. His sandy blonde hair is almost gone. Tubes hang everywhere. A heart monitor pulses steadily but weakly. Instead of looking like a healthy 35- year old, he looks like he should be in the late 90's. My mother is nowhere to be found.

"Papa…Please…Hang on…"

"There is no time for that, daughter. You must know now. You will find true love a couple years from now. Just like I thought I did- "

Shocked, I reply, "Thought you did…If my relationship with a man is going to become false, I'd rather die- !"

"Daughter! Your love will be true. Do not fear about that. However, your mother married me for money. The only way she will be able to get it though is through a husband that she chooses. If you die, she will get none of it. But I want you to live."

He coughs, a hacking sound that makes me feel sick.

"Papa!"

"You must not worry about me. Think of your future. Thea, don't let go of it by believing her. She will only feed you lies."

I nod solemnly. She never _was_ around for me or father. She had gone back on promises. It suddenly seem to make sense.

My father coughs again, brining me out of my thoughts, "Papa! Please…! Hang on!"

"It is my time. Don't…don't let me down… Live on in my memory, daughter…"

My father closes his eyes, never to wake again. The heart monitor shows a flat line, a steady, continuous beep fills the room.

"Papa? Papa?! Papa!!" I begin to cry, my head on the bed, near his hand. I pray that his hand will pat my head, like he did when I was frightened as a child.

It never moves.

[A/N: I could be mean and stop here, but I think I'll press on.]

A crack whips through the air, bringing me out of my reverie. Something hits my chest, breaking a rib. It continues through my body, exiting just beside my right shoulder blade. With my good hand, I clutch my chest where the bullet entered my body.

__

Thea!!

"Bastard!"

"Hahahaha! I highly doubt that you will find help in time before she dies! There aren't any hospitals around near here, and you can't move fast enough by walking. The damn whore will die, meeting her idiotic father in the afterlife."

A flash of metal and a scream pierces the air. A hand flies through the air, still holding the gun. It lands not far from me. The bone glistens red with menace. It blurs.

__

Oh, no! I'm beginning to lose too much blood!

"Thea! Are you okay?"

"Hiei?"

"Yes. It's me."

"I'm losing too much blood. My vision has started to become blurry."

Hiei appears out of nowhere. He picks me up gently bridal style, "I'm here, Thea. Damn. I didn't think that they would do _this_." 

"You will not take her anywhere young man!"

Hiei looks at my mother, "Your daughter is dying, do you not care about that?"

My mother backs down after the look from Hiei.

"M- mother…"

"Thea, don't waste your breath." Hiei looks at me.

I smile weakly, looking into his eyes, "Not gonna try. Envelope…far right pocket....apron…for mama."

"You heard her. Get the envelope and nothing else."

Strangely my mother obeys. Now knowing that my mother has the envelope, I close my eyes. Hiei takes off, heading to Genkai's temple, "Don't die Thea."

Okay! R+R peoples. And sorry again about taking so long!


	5. Ghostly Remembrance

Love in the Rain

Chapter 5

Kalika Higurashi

Disclaimer: Nope. I own nothing, nada, zip.

A/N: Okay, you guys will hate me for this but I've decided to go back to the way my dream actually was. Yes, I did dream this. It's weird.

I'm also changing the point-of-view.

Enough with my babble. Later

A shadow flies through the night sky, disappearing as quickly as it appears. Red eyes peer at the young girl in his arms. A deathly pallor gathers in her skin. Dark circles have long appeared underneath her eyes, making it appear as though it had been bruised. A word slips between the shadow's lips, "Thea."

Clutching her closer, and warming her body as if to chase away the cold fingers of death, Hiei runs towards a familiar temple. Three women run out to greet the young man. One has the same red eyes, another with hair as blue as the sky and a bubbly personality that has sobered for once, and an old woman with sarcasm dripping from every word-unless a situation arises and becomes critical.

They hurry to the room set aside for Thea. Hiei sets Thea upon the comforter, and the two young women move in to save someone's life. The old woman leads Hiei out of the room, and fixes him some tea.

The night slowly fades, and still neither woman has exited the room.

Finally, as the sun's rays begin to peek out over the horizon, one of the girls comes out. It is the one with the blue hair and normally bubbly personality. The old woman speaks first, "Botan. How is she?"

The girl, now known as Botan, bows to Hiei,and cannot find the courage to look him in the eye, "Gomen nasai, Hiei. We've both tried to the point that we've used up nearly all our energy. Thea's not going to make it. She's lost too much blood.

Hiei sighs, "She's going to Spirit World then, isn't she?

Botan nods sadly.

Hiei stands and goes into Thea's bedroom. He sees the youngest looking of the three women sitting in a chair next to the bed. She brings her sorrowful eyes towards him with tears threatening to fall, "Oh Hiei-san. Gomen."

Hiei takes a deep breath, "You did the best that you could, Yukina-san. A-Arigatou."

He steps to the bed, and Yukina gets up and leaves. Hiei sits in the just-evacuated chair. He picks up a cold hand.

"Hiei?"

At the sound of the voice, Hiei looks up at Thea's face, "Thea."

"It's so dark. I'm dying, aren't I?"

"Yukina and Botan did the best they could."

"Tell them "Thank You' for me."

"I will."

"I'm sorry, Hiei."

"What for?"

"For getting shot."  
"It's not your fault."

A small smile, "Do you think Genkai would mind if I were buried at her temple?"

"Why?"

"So I'll still be close to you, baka."

A soft chuckle at this, "I'll see what I can do."

"'kay. Hiei?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm so tired."

"Sleep then."

"'kay…"

Air leaves Thea's lungs, exiting through her mouth. Her chest doesn't rise again. Hiei props his elbows on the edge of the bed. A lone tear slides down his cheek, turning into a small black gem as it falls onto the bed next to Thea's hand. Hiei quickly wipes the salty trail, and places the gem into one of her hands. As he closes her fingers over the small marble, he speaks as if she were still alive, "I'll be sending Greg to hell where he belongs. I'm sorry that I never got a chance to tell you. Aishiteru."

Hiei stands, and quits the room. The old woman is waiting for him on the other side of the shoji screen, "Botan left with Thea's spirit."

"Thea wanted me to ask you if it was all right for her to be buried here, Genkai."

Genkai smiles and nods, "I even know just the place."

A year later…

A small grave marker, nestled snuggly within the roots of a great tree, watches on as two Spirit Detectives spar. The red-headed kitsune sits on the porch with four women, Botan, Genkai, Yukina, and another that yells at the boy with slicked back, black hair, "Yuuske! You jerk! What do you mean you don't want to meet me at the movies? And watch what you're doing!"

Yuuske stops what he's doing to glare at the girl, "Keiko! That's a damn chick flick and besides you're the one that's distracting me!"

The foul-mouthed boy receives a punch to the jaw as an answer courtesy of the other boy, "Damn it, Kuwabura! That was a fuckin' cheap shot!"

The tall carrot top, Kuwabura, laughs, "You should have been paying attention."

The red-head notices movement next to the grave. A figure in black stands at the marker, looking at the blood red roses laying there on the ground. Hiei turns and walks to the porch sitting on one of the steps. The red-head smiles knowingly, "You miss her, don't you?"

"Hn."

A few moments pass as everyone continues to watch the spar match.

"Red roses were her favorites. Arigatou."

Slightly surprised by such an unusual response, the red-head nods, "No problem. It was my pleasure."

Gently, the wind blows carrying the sound of feminine laughter. Everyone stops and listens. It lasts only for a few moments. Yuuske scratches his head, "What was that all about?"

Hiei glances at the grave, and a small smile which disappears quickly so no one else would see. The wind blows again, and more laughter rings out.

"What the hell! Hey Grandma! What's going on? Is this one of your dirty tricks again?"

"It's something you wouldn't understand, dimwit."

"Shut up!"

The laughter quietens, and if you look closely, you can see the image of a young girl with a messy blonde bun and green eyes sitting on the roots of the tree. She wears an emerald green kimono with a gold dragon entwined with the black one circling around. She has her elbows propped on her knees, and her chin in her hands. She has a smile gracing her lips.

Everyone looks at the image. Kuwabura backs away, feeling very nervous. Her grin widens and she waves cheerily to the others. Feminine laughter trickles out once more as the image fades and a soft voice carries over to Hiei, "Aishiteru."

And to the ghost girl, all seemed right in the world.

Japanese words:

Gomen- sorry

Gomen nasai- very sorry

-san- honorific, kind of like Mr. or Mrs.

Arigatou- Thank you

Baka- idiot

Aishiteru- I love you

Kitsune- fox demon

Sorry about taking so long. I _may_ do an alternate ending. It just depends on the reviewers and if I'm in the mood. I'm going to try to get my other stories out of the way first. And it's gonna take some time. I'm a freshman in college, so yeah I'm gonna be pretty busy.

Anyways, sorry about the long delay, and please check out some of my other stories.

-A Promise to Keep - Yu Yu Hakushou

-The Golden Fox - Yu Yu Hakushou

-Bloodline – Fatal Fury and The Mummy crossover

-Fright to Love - InuYasha

-Challenge Fic - InuYasha (don't know what to call it yet)


End file.
